The invention relates to an indexing, trepanning tool having an improved arrangement of cutter inserts for cutting a cylindrical hole in workpieces.
Trepanning tools are used for boring relatively large holes in workpieces. The present invention utilized indexable inserts which cut in a unique manner to form the bored trepan hole.